A Cafe Meeting
by WolfieANNE
Summary: One-shot: Lucy Heartfilia is no ordinary girl, since she has this sickness involving her eyes. While Gray Fullbuster is an ordinary boy who works at a cafe. One day, she was told to buy her mother something from a cafe, but it rained hard. Now who would take care of her? Gray Fullbuster


**A Cafe Meeting**

**WolfieANNE:** Hello! So here is another one-shot! So this one-shot is for **Fullbuster1597**. She guessed a question and for her reward, she got a GraLu one-shot. Whoo! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'm sooo sorry if there are mistakes! I didn't ask my beta reader to edit this because apparently, she's really busy. I'm also waiting for the edit of GMB to be sent to me so that I can relax a little. Uhmm, I don't have much to say. Just go on and read :))

**Summary:** One shot: Lucy Heartfilia is no ordinary girl, especially since she has this sickness with her eyes. While Gray Fullbuster is an ordinary boy who works at a cafe. One day, she was told to buy her mother something from a cafe, but it rained hard. Now who would take care of her until the rain stops? Gray Fullbuster.

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt and Comfort.

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"I'll be home soon!" yelled a blonde haired girl, wearing a jacket over a white shirt and black leggings under a gray skirt as she walked out of a two storey house, holding a piece of paper. The blonde began walking, her blonde hair jumping at every step. A small pink shoulder bag was slung over shoulder, a metal ribbon in the middle of the bag. The blonde stretched her arms and was greeted with smiles and nods from the people in town.

"Lucy-chan! It's nice to see you!" exclaimed a man from one of the shops. Lucy Heartfilia is a sixteen year old girl who was currently heading down town to do an errand requested by her mother. She had beautiful blonde hair reaching below her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes.

"Ahh, it's been awhile since I've been out eh?" Lucy said and grinned. "Well I have to go! I have some errands to do," Lucy chimed and began running down the street as he heard a yell of approval from the man she talked to.

The blonde was quite popular in town, although at first impression she would be cold, that was just her scary personality. The guys feared her however, she would greet them with a hard punch on the arm and a wide grin that almost covered her whole cheeks, but that's who she was. She was Lucky Lucy, a very happy and bubbly teenager who lived just around the corner and went to Fairy Tail Academy, her dream school.

"Now, mama said there was this cafe that had the most delicious cakes and coffee," Lucy mumbled and looked at the piece of paper, directions and a small drawn map was written on it. The blonde walked around a block and covered her mouth as she tried to suppress a yawn.

"Geez, and I thought I would be able to spend the weekend relaxing," Lucy muttered. This was her lazy and careless side, but she didn't really show it to much people, only to her best friend, her family and, herself.

She held her bag tighter, swallowing hard. "Okay... this dark sky is creeping me out.." the blonde muttered as she looked side to side, cautious and anxious. She had never been to this side of the town, she was always stuck at home because of a certain reason.

The blonde's sighed and groaned loudly, "Seriously. I'm free from the white room and this is what I get? A walk around town for an errand? Sheesh!"

Then, there was sound of thunder and the blonde's eyes widened as she gulped loudly. "Oh no no no, don't rain. Please don't rain!" Lucy begged and wore the hood of her jacket as she started running down the street as she turned around an alley and then panted as she reached to the small street filled with small shops. The blond squeaked as small drops of water dropped on her arm.

"Where the hell is that cafe?" Lucy mumbled and stopped by when she saw a guy with black hair wave his hand out to her. "Over here!" he yelled and Lucy stopped and raised a brow but she immediately ran to the cafe when the rain got a little harder.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief when she exploded on one of the chairs in the cafe and pushed down her hood. She looked at the paper, "Is this it?"

"Is this what?" someone said and the blonde looks up. There stood a black haired boy holding a tray. He had dark blue eyes and was tall and handsome, even Lucy would admit it. He was wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt with a black buttoned vest over it with a red matching tie. He wore black dress pants and black shoes. By the looks, Lucy already knew what he was; a waiter.

"What cafe is this?" Lucy asked and the waiter smiled, "Welcome to Chocolate Glaze."

"Oh, this is it. Uhmm, my mother asked me to get these for her," Lucy said and gave the black haired boy the paper she was holding and his eyebrow rose. "So you're the daughter of Layla-san?" he said and Lucy nodded, "I am."

"Wait here," the waiter said and left, leaving Lucy alone to herself. The blonde watched him disappear behind the doors and she was left waiting in a lobby. Lucy looked around and sat down on one of the brown leather couches and leaned back, holding her head.

This cafe was not ordinary, it looked wonderful. Though it was filled with chocolate colored things, they blended it with light colors such as pink, blue, cream and other more. It was really spacious, you could bring your dance crew here and they could dance. There was sweet music filling the air as it matched with the smell of chocolate and coffee. There were beautiful chandeliers and chocolate hearts hanging from the ceiling. Everything was just lovely. _If only I lived here.._ the blonde thought, a small smile on her face.

Lucy stood up and walked to a center table in the middle and saw a basket filled with sweets, mostly chocolate. The blonde's eyes sparkled and she was about to grab one when a voice stopped her, "You like chocolates?"

The blonde froze and hurriedly stood straight up, fixing her skirt she looked around and the waiter from before chuckled. "It's fine, I was just asking you. You can get one if you like," he said and Lucy slowly looked at him to see a smile on his face. The blonde looked at him before she bent down and grabbed a couple of chocolates before she went back to the couch and sat down.

"The coffee and the cakes are still being prepared. You may be here for awhile. How about you go home first?" he suggested but the blonde wearily looked to the window beside her and gulped at the rain. "Oh. It's still raining, that's not good," he said and Lucy tilted her head to the side.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked. Now this was her cute side, she was only like this to strangers she found nice and polite. "Gray Fulllbuster. You can call me Gray," the man, or Gray, said and gave her a smile. "You?" he asked.

"L-Lucy Heartfilia.." the blonde muttered and Gray smiled. "I like your name. Are you this shy or..." he asked and the blonde shook her head, "I.. I just got nervous."

"Oh, well don't be. It's not like I'll hurt you or anything," Gray said. Lucy nodded and gave him the smallest smile she would ever give to a stranger, "I k-know.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Good."

The blonde fidgeted and avoided his eyes, munching on a small piece of chocolate. "Lucy, oh, can I call you that?" Gray asked and Lucy nodded, still looking down. "How will you get home?" he asked and Lucy's eyes widened. He was right, how will she get home? Her mother's at work and it was raining hard. She wasn't lucky Lucy today, she had bad luck right now.

"I.. I don't know," she started panicking in her mind. She couldn't go home even if she had an umbrella, she wasn't any ordinary girl. Because something might or will happen if she goes home in the rain, while it's really cold.

"Hmm, would you like to come with me then?" Gray asked and Lucy's eyes widened.

"N-No thanks," she mumbled and Gray shrugged, "Suit yourself."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Just wait okay? I'll go get the sweets," Gray said and left Lucy alone in the lobby again. She honestly wanted to go inside, but she was scared, and she really didn't know why. She looked around and her vision stared to turn blurry, "No.. Please no.."

* * *

Gray was packing the plastic cases in a brown and light brown cloth bag. He sighed and picked it up then a voice yelled, "Gray-san! You're shift is over!"

"Okay. Thanks!" Gray yelled back, ignoring the stares of the customers, they were used to it anyway. Gray grabbed the other cloth bag and began walking back to the door leading to the lobby.

"You did a good job today!" some of the costumers said and gave him a few dollars as tips. "Ehh? This is too much," the black haired waiter said and the girl smiled. "Oh no no, it's fine. We know your situation," she said and Gray smiled, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Now, get going."

"Of course," Gray said and grinned. Then a few more people gave him tips, he was a really hard worker. He was never absent at work, but it was hard since he was still going to school.

Gray pushed open the door to see Lucy sitting down on the leather couch, quivering. "Lucy? What's wrong?" Gray asked and placed the bags on the couch. Kneeling in front of Lucy, he raised her head by the chin to see her wide and horrified eyes. Drops of sweat slid down her forehead and onto her neck as she quivered. She was biting her lip as the shine in her eyes disappeared and was replaced with a dull color of brown.

"Lu...cy?" Gray said and the blonde whimpered.

"G-Gray? W-Where are you? Where are you?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gray's eyes widened as the blonde's eyes looked around, but somehow, when her eyes landed on him, she kept looking. Gray's body shook as he stared at the panicked and horrified blonde who moved her hands and clutched her head, her lips quivering.

"Where are you? G-Gray? A-Are you still here? D-Don't l-leave m-m-me.." Lucy said shakily, her eyes widening once again. Tears started sliding down her cheeks as she called for him and sobbed, scared to death as she tried to find the waiter who was frozen to his spot.

"G-Gray! Where a-are you?"

The waiter snapped to his sense and placed a hand on her head. The blonde froze, "G-Gray? I-Is that you?"

Gray smiled softly, "Yes. It's me."

Despite his shock and confusion, he tried his best not to sound like he was wondering or anything. Lucy's shaking form stopped and a smile or relief spread across her lips. "G-Gray. Where are you?" she said and moved her hand. "I'm in front of you, what's wrong?" Gray said and gently grabbed her wrist as the blonde's lips were tugged down into a frown.

"I don't know if I can explain it here..." Lucy mumbled and the waiter sighed, "I'll take you to my house then."

"B-But h-h-how?" the blonde said, her quivering hands touched her face as her wide and horrified eyes stared into Gray. "I.. I can't see..."

Gray's eyes softened, "I'll guide you. Don't worry."

Lucy squirmed and let out a shaky sigh. "A-Are we going to ride s-something or?" she said and Gray smiled. "We'll take my car. I live in an apartment a few blocks from here," he said and the blonde nodded, "Okay."

"Let's go," Gray said and grabbed Lucy, pulling her up. "I'll hold your hand all the while, is that fine with you?" he asked and Lucy nodded, "People guide me like that anyway.."

"Okay then. Don't react okay?" Gray said and Lucy nodded. Gray picked up the two cloth bags and let go of her hand. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her hand once again, she was now secured. "Let's go," Gray said and he began to guide Lucy who nervously walked slowly, her blonde hair stuck to her face due to her sweat from before.

"We're heading to the door. Keep walking," Gray whispered in her ear and the blonde nodded, walking normally. "I'm going to open the door now," Gray said and clutched the handle of the glass door and pushed it, Lucy walked out and stopped when Gray tightened his hold on her hand and he let go of the door.

"See? We can do this, we're already out of the cafe."

Those words made her heart skip a beat, she didn't know why.

"Okay, wait here while I go get my car," Gray said and let go of Lucy's hand as he opened his umbrella. "W-Wait!" Lucy yelled and the waiter stopped walking. "Y-You'll c-come back, right?" she stammered and Gray smiled.

"I will."

The blonde couldn't stop herself from sighing in relief at Gray shook his head and smiled before he went to the back of the building to get his car. Lucy, in the meanwhile leaned back on the wall, frightened but confident. She knew the black haired boy would come back for her and she believed him, she had to, he was the only person she could trust right now.

A few minutes later, she heard a soft screech and an arm wrapped around her waist again. "Get in," Gray said and opened the door to the front seat, holding the umbrella above them and Lucy went in and sat down, sighing in relief as her vision cleared a bit, but it was very blurry.

Gray closed the door as soon as he got in and drove off.

"So, why can't you see? You looked okay awhile ago," Gray said and the blonde kept silent. He let out a sigh, "I'll ask you again when we arrive at the apartment."

"I... I'm sick.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?" Gray said as his eyes widened. Lucy didn't answer, for she decided to tell him everything at his apartment. Gray sighed and nodded, "Alright. Just tell me later."

The ride was quiet for the next few minutes. However, the waiter seldom noticed the blonde's quivering body. Arriving at the apartment, he parked his car and went out, hearing a sigh from Lucy.

He opened the door and Lucy got out by herself, "I can see a little now, but it's still really blurry and gray."

"Okay. Well, we're going up the stairs. Can you do that?" Gray asked and the blonde looked hesitant and he smiled, "Do you want me to carry you?"

A blush spread across Lucy's cheek. "J-Just o-on the back," she said and Gray grinned. "Okay."

Gray crouched in front of Lucy who carefully wrapped her arms around his necks as she wrapped her legs a little around his waist. The waiter held her legs and he stood up, stumbling a little at first. When he got used to it, he went in the doors and walked up the stairs, ignoring the teasing looks from the people who also lived in the apartment.

"We're almost there," the black haired boy said and the blonde nodded, tightening her hold on her wrist as she felt herself jump whenever Gray took a step.

"We're here," Gray said and crouched down. Lucy got off of his back and he stood up, grabbing her wrist as he lead her the way.

"Are we there yet?" Lucy asked, feeling her legs give away as she kept walking, not knowing what her surroundings looked like. "Almost," the boy leading her the way said and looked behind his shoulder as he saw her blank brown eyes. His eyes saddened, _I wonder what happened to her.._

Gray took out his keys and unlocked the door to his place and then opened the door, pulling Lucy inside. He made her sit down on one of his blue leather couches as he went to lock the door. "Do you want tea or anything?" Gray asked as he saw some shine back in the blonde's eyes. "Do you have orange juice?" she asked and he smiled, "Of course. I'll be back."

Lucy nodded and leaned back to feel soft pillows cushioning her back. Her eyes fluttered in satisfaction and then sighed, _I hate this..._

"Here you go. There's a straw so that you won't spill it," Gray arrived and grabbed her hands. He pressed the glass of orange juice against her hands and she clutched it. "Thank you," she said. Gray grinned, "You're welcome."

Lucy began to quietly sip the orange juice as Gray awkwardly sat next to her, watching her teeth bite the straw from time to time as she sipped and sipped.

"So... about your sickness?" he said and Lucy lowered her hands as she turned her head to look at him.

"It started when I was seven. I was playing with my friends at school at Lunch time. No one really played at lunch time, only we did that, so we were the most troublesome kids," Lucy started telling her story to Gray who listened to every word, resting his head on the back of the couch.

"We were playing hide and seek when. I was the one who was going to seek, while my friends were the ones who were going to hide. When I was looking for the last person, my vision turned black and I couldn't see anything. I yelled and yelled, waiting for someone to notice me. My friends eventually saw my panicked and horrified look, calling the teacher. She asked me what was wrong and I told them I couldn't see. They thought I was blind and called my mother. When she arrived, I couldn't see her but my vision was returning, but it was really blurry and gray, just like before," Lucy paused and brought the straw to her mouth then she sipped it.

She continued, "Then I told them I could see again, and I couldn't forget their shocked, horrified and confused faces. It was priceless." She let out a soft laugh. Then her mood went back to serious, "They took me to the hospital for a check-up. I hated the doctor, but I had no choice to go. When we arrived there, they told the doctor about my situation and his expression was the same as my teacher's, my friends' and my mother's. However, I didn't find it that funny anymore when the doctor's mood darkened.

They took me to his office and started checking my pulse, took a sample of my blood and I took an X-ray. I was terrified when I learned I had to do all of them, the injections and the x-ray, but I really had no choice. Then they looked into my brain and... something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong," She stopped talking to take a sip, her hands shaking.

"There was a few nerves, or veins I think, that were weak. It was said that it wouldn't grow weaker, however, it would stay like that. But to make sure that it really wouldn't grow weaker, I went to the doctor two times a week to take my medicine through a needle. Took X-rays and stayed in the hospital for two days after every check-up. I couldn't go to school then, because of my busy schedule. Then my tutor would come to visit me and teach me what happened at school. I eventually got used to everything, my eyes were just weak. I took the sessions for two years," her voice cracked at the last two words.

"Then after two years, the doctor told me that the nerves won't grow weaker anymore. He told me he didn't even know this sickness existed, I was the first to have and experience it, so they began learning about it. It didn't have a name, so they called it "Never Lasting Sight" or NLS. And then he told me I could go to school again, I felt so happy to be out of the white rooms and everything. When I arrived at home, I was in proper care," she said. Her eyes softened, "Today, my mother told me to do an errand. I was scared, and I really wanted to spend my weekend relaxing. But my mother told me she believed in me, and if I ever see nothing again, she said that someone would be there for me. She was right."

Gray remained silent, he never knew she was carrying such a heavy problem. He smiled, "I actually enjoyed today. And you're not a burden, trust me."

Lucy's vision snapped back and saw Gray's smiling face. Tears streamed down her face and she hugged him, "T-Thank you so much!"

Gray rubbed her back and grinned, "You're welcome."

Lucy pulled back. "I have to go home you know," she said and Gray looked at a window across from him. "It's still raining though..." he said and the blonde's eyes saddened.

"I'll tell your mom you'll be home tomorrow," he said and pulled out his phone from his pocket as he began pressing his thumb on the keypad. Lucy eyed him, "But w-what about me? I c-can't keep counting on you..."

Gray looked at her and raised a brow, "Really?

"Y-Yes," Lucy said.

"Lucy, it's fine," he said and snapped his flip-flop phone shut. Lucy looked at him, "Okay... but are you sure it's okay if you take care of me?"

Gray shook his head as he smiled. He patted her head.

"I know I just met you. But I'll take care of you, I always will."

Lucy's eyes widened and a sweet smiled spread across her lips, "Then I'm in your care. I look forward in spending time with you."

Lucy sipped the last bit of juice in her glass and Gray grinned.

"I look forward to spend time with you too, Lucy."

* * *

**WolfieANNE: **So... what do you guys think? Is it okay? I'm sorry if there are mistakes! Anyways, the sickness doesn't exist, so don't bother searching for it. Because.. I made it up! Kukuku. Have you guys read the latest chapter? I was soo pissed! To see Juvia and Gray back to back, I was burning! I was on fire! DX Anyway, please don't forget to review and please tell me if the story was good! I am really sorry for the late updates on my story. Hahaha, Natsu was so awesome in the latest chapter! (I'm sorry for being so random ¬.¬") Anyways... REVIEW WILL YOU? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW but first read what's written below. Thank you and review!

_- Please support my other stories: **Secretly In Love, Good Meets Bad, Celebrity Issues** and **Lucy Leaves.**_

_Sayonara -WolfieANNE :D_


End file.
